housevastaholonetfandomcom-20200213-history
Li'sabine
Appearance Li'sabine, apprentice to the Sith Lords of House Vasta, (officially an apprentice of Lord Rhodos Vasta, though her training is overseen by all recognized Lords of the House) stands 1.55 meters in height and weighs 61 kilograms, a small but imposing figure. Her skin is a deep crimson hue, her Pureblood heritage very evident. Her bright golden eyes are typically bloodshot and highlighted by dark bags, the result of too many all night research frenzies. Personality Lord Li'sabine Verog'oth of the Sith noble House Vasta is a devoted supporter of the Sith Order and her Lord Jaarvek Rhodos Vasta. She is a scientist through-and-through, and her chosen field of expertise is the ancient art of Sith Alchemy. Li'sabine has been known to debate the most minute of details of Sith Alchemy for days on end, sticking to her ground at all costs, sometimes even in the face of obviously incontrevertible evidence against her argument. She is also a devout adherent of the "Pureblood Supremacy" mo ement currently rising in popularity among the Pureblood Sith of the Empire. Li'sabine's demeanor can be easily summed up as a talented and intelligent Alchemist, albeit stubborn, crude and callous. Medical and Historical Records Age: 19 Gender: Female Species: Pureblood Sith Homeworld: Dromund Kaas Born to a single mother on Dromund Kaas almost a decade before the retaking of Korriban, Li'sabine exhibited an affinity for the Force and a sharp scientific mind at a very early age. Her mother was a historian and lecturer on the Ancient Sith Empire, and passed on to her daughter a fierce hunger for knowledge. When the Sith Academy reopened after the retaking of Korriban by the Sith Empire, Li'sabine's mother was awarded a faculty position as a history professor, and moved a still young Li' to the long lost homeworld of their people. Li' was granted admission to the Academy shortly thereafter, and while she was not the youngest student admitted, she was certainly younger than most. This resulted in a virtual target on her back, and she was accosted by other acolytes early and often, one incident resulting in a broken spine. Doctors speculated that she may be paralyzed for the remainder of her life, which would have normally resulted in her being "culled" as "too weak to continue her training". However, her mother successfully petitioned for her to be spared until it was certain whether or not she would recover. Li' recovered remarkably quickly, and it is rumored that her rapid healing was aided by her mother's intervention via ancient Alchemical technicues and pacts with spirits of the Dark Side, though this has never been proven. What is known, however, is that shortly after her daughter's full recovery, Li'sabine's mother withered away both physically and metally very quickly, dying only a few scant days after Li' was released back to full studies. Records indicate that there were other incidents of "bullying" after her mother's death, but in all cases the offending party fell victim to a tragic accident shortly after their attack on the young woman. Eventually, Li'sabine passed all the trials the Sith Academy could throw at her, but she was not accepted as an apprentice by any of the Sith Lords or Darths for close to 6 months after her completion of her education, most likely due to her stubborn refusal to wield the lightsaber she had crafted as one of her trials. Instead, she insisted on forging a Sith Warblade, the weapon used by the ancient Sith Lords, utilizing her rapidly expanding skill ing Alchemy. She was eventually granted an apprenticship by Lord Rhodos Vasta, who recognized her drive and talent. Li'sabine now serves as House Vasta's field researcher and aspiring Alchemist. Archivist Note: Updated status dated ((OOC: May 5th)): Li'sabine is currently running for a position on the Jari Council. Out-of-Character Information Li'sabine is cruel, manipulative, callous, arrogant, a rabid racist, obsessive about her research and work, and all-around a vile, vicious woman. If she has anything that can be considered "redeeming qualities", it would be that she is highly intelligent, deeply devoted to the Sith Empire, and exceptionally polite in most face-to-face interactions. She is always looking for a way to manipulate the people around her into helping her achieve her ends, regardless of the consequences to others.